


The Very Crucial Problem

by Orcux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Nicknames, Public Display of Affection, Romance, idiot couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcux/pseuds/Orcux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has called Sugawara and Daichi up to the rooftop in light of a serious problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Crucial Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbooks/gifts).



> Because everyone needs kagehina in their lives.

"So you see, senpai," Kageyana frowned, eyebrows furrowed in what seemed like deep concentration, as he looked up at Sugawara and Daichi from where he was seated, "I'm in a bit of a dilemma right now."

Beside him, Hinata bounced upon the seat like an overexcited, adorable small animal, his expression carefree, orange locks ruffled in the gentle breeze. He looked like the complete opposite of Kageyama, who was by now, looking more and more agitated the longer their gazes rested on Hinata, and by sheer force of will, they steered their gazes back to Kageyama.

"Please, senpai," Kageyama muttered, and the both of them jolted up slightly at his use of the sacred P word, "You've got to help me. I don't know who else I can turn to anymore and..." His voice faded away, as his gaze dropped to the ground.

Beside him, Hinata poked his arm, but he didn't respond. "Kageyamaaaa~" He pouted slightly, and Kageyama lifted his head reluctantly, before reaching out to pull the other's cheeks in retaliation.

Sugawara and Daichi exchanged a worried glance- Kageyama rarely came to them for help, if ever. To think that he was actually requesting their assistance...! And that he actually used the P word...

Sugawara felt tears well up in his eyes unconsciously, the sense of pride and accomplishment of witnessing the growth of Kageyama into a fully-fledged crow, and he dabbed at his eyes slightly. "Oh, Kageyama, you've grown..."

Beside him, Daichi gave Sugawara a warm pat on his shoulder, and a comforting squeeze that spoke volumes, "Don't worry, I know exactly how it is that you feel," before turning back to Kageyama, his shoulders straightening subconsciously, the pride of a reliable senpai resting on his shoulders.

If Kageyama needed help, he could come to them. He needed the setter to understand that at all costs, that it was alright to rely on his teammates, his friends. Not everything was about settling it alone, letting the weight of your troubles crush you with their sheer gravity.

"So, what is it, Kageyama?"

If Kageyama wanted a push in the right direction, that was what he would get- nothing less, nothing more.

Kageyama nodded, looking oddly bemused, as if he had never experienced what he was feeling before- he had never been lent a listening ear by anyone in his life, and Sugawara blew his nose again, emotions welling up within him once more.

Poor Kageyama, he thought, sniffling softly, and he felt a little better when Daichi patted his shoulder again, throwing him a comforting smile.

"Well," Kageyama began uncomfortably, before meeting Sugawara and Daichi's eyes with a sort of belated horror. "Oh, why don't you have a seat first, senpai-tachi?"

He was trying hard to be polite, Daichi acknowledged, nodding sagely, before he smiled and waved a hand. "We're fine here. The bench can only fit two people anyway. Continue with what you were saying before, Kageyama."

"Ah, no, that would be rude. Let's see..." Kageyama glanced at Hinata for a moment, before seemingly getting an idea, and he settled his bento box beside him, shifting back in his seat slightly.

Then he spread his arms wide, and said in a surprisingly soft, affectionate voice, "Come on, idiot Hinata."

Hinata made a distinctly pleased sound, before crawling into Kageyama's embrace, his arms clutched tightly to Kageyama's shirt as he hung on tight, legs slipping around his waist. Then he nuzzled into Kageyama's chest, -God was he purring?- and Kageyama kissed the top of his head, before wrapping his arms around the smaller male's shoulder securely.

He looked up at the shell-shocked Sugawara and Daichi, his tone conversational, as if he hadn't just invited Hinata to sit on his lap, "Here, now everyone can have a seat."

Daichi was the first to snap out of his horrified trance, his smile now a little forced as he looked down at Kageyama. "Ah, but there's only one seat. It's alright, we'll stand after all."

Kageyama frowned. "What do you mean, is the space inadequate? Do you want us to shift a little more to the left-"

"O-Oh, no, it's fine," Sugawara smiled at him placatingly, having finally got over his shock of the two greatest rivals and team mates in each other's embrace, "It's just that... How do we fit in a seat that's meant for one?"

Also, it would probably be awkward to sit beside Kageyama and Hinata like that, but he decided not to mention it.

"What do you mean?" Kageyama's frown deepened considerably, as if he was truly unsure as to what they were saying, before gesturing to Hinata on his lap. "You sit like this, of course."

Hinata beamed in agreement, looking up at them almost expectantly, and Sugawara felt a little faint with embarrassment as soon as he caught what Kageyama meant. His face felt like it had shot up a thousand degrees- it was practically on fire.

Beside him, Daichi was a little more composed, clearing his throat loudly, and as if realizing that he was going to speak, Kageyama stopped playing with Hinata's hair and looked up. Hinata followed suit, vivid sunset eyes blinking at them attentively.

"Well, as... tempting as that offer is," Daichi hesitated, and beside him, Sugawara's blush deepened by a hundred fold, "There's really no need for us to do that."

Kageyama looked unconvinced, even as Sugawara nodded frantically beside Daichi. "But it's a long story..."

Warmth blossomed within Sugawara's chest. Despite how strangely Kageyama was acting today, and Hinata for that matter, they were still their precious kouhai! And Kageyama even seemed concerned for them, whether they would be tired or not from standing up for a lengthy period of time...

Daichi nodded proudly beside him. "It's alright, Kageyama, Hinata, your feelings are enough for us."

Kageyama seemed a little disappointed, looking like he was about to say something more, before his gaze flickered down to Hinata, who was currently distracted by a sparrow. The little bird was hopping around nearby searching for bread crumbs, and Hinata reached out as if could catch the tiny bird if he stretched far enough.

It was oddly endearing, and Sugawara and Daichi watched as Kageyama used his free hand to grasp his chopsticks from his bento box beside him, dipping it into the box swiftly, emerging with a piece of rolled omelette between the chopsticks. "Hey," Kageyama murmured softly into Hinata's ear. "Want some?"

Hinata perked up, nodding furiously as he eyed the deliciously yellow rolled omelette dangling in front of him, before leaning forward and closing his lips around Kageyama's chopsticks, a small satisfied hum escaping him.

Sugawara vaguely realized that the sparrow had taken flight once more, probably in search for food again, and Kageyama looked suspiciously pleased as he petted Hinata's hair. This time, Hinata stayed put on his lap.

Kageyama looked up, his fingers threading through Hinata's hair contentedly, before seemingly remembering what he had called them up to the roof for. "Ah, yes," He began, and Sugawara and Daichi felt an immense amount of relief. Finally, they were getting to the crux of the matter!

"As I was saying," Kageyama looked at them, expression suddenly turning grave, "It's an emergency."

"What is?" Daichi questioned, struggling not to look at Hinata who was snuggled into Kageyama's chest once more, a contented smile on his lips.

Kageyama closed his eyes, an expression of one who had spent sleepless nights tiring over his problem. "It's Hinata."

"What?!" Sugawara panicked now, his instinctual worry for his friends and teammates taking over his rational mind, "W-What do you mean? Is Hinata... Is he sick or..."

It couldn't be... Not when Hinata was still smiling happily as he poked Kageyama's cheek. Not their tiny, precious spiker and decoy...

Kageyama shook his head, sighing heavily. "It's worse."

Sugawara covered his mouth, turning to Daichi desperately, and Daichi took charge, his voice surprisingly firm and unwavering despite what Kageyama had just said.

"What do you mean by that, Kageyama? Is it... an injury...?"

But Hinata had still been jumping and spiking all he could yesterday... Don't tell him... The little spiker was putting on a brave front, but he was inwardly wincing in pain every time he jumped...? Beside him, Sugawara looked like he was on the verge of tears again, sniffling softly.

To their relief, Kageyama shook his head once again.

"Well, what is it then?" Daichi demanded, his tone strained with worry, before shaking his head, annoyed at himself for snapping. "No, I mean... Tell us, Kageyama. Maybe we can help. No matter how serious it is, as long as we work together..."

Kageyama's shoulders sagged slightly, frustration reflected within his eyes. "It's no use... It's incurable..."

Daichi ignored the painful lump in his throat as he spoke up, "But... You said it wasn't an illness... right?"

He wanted to believe it was true, at least. Beside him, Sugawara rubbed his shirt sleeves over his eyes, still sniffling slightly.

Kageyama nodded, and his gaze fell to look at Hinata, still nestled against him. "But I need to find a way to cure it... It's not an illness... It's..."

He took a shuddering breath, as if to calm himself for what he was about to say, before looking back up. "Hinata is just too adorable."

Daichi blinked. "Pardon?"

Kageyama glared, as if accusing him of not paying attention, before taking a deep breath again, "Hinata is just too-"

"Oh no," Daichi cut him off, not wanting to hear it again, "But what does it have to do with anything?" Beside him, Sugawara had emerged from behind his sleeve, and was looking rather confused with the whole situation.

"Daichi, what-" He began, and Kageyama shot him a look that said, "I would appreciate it if you two would pay attention to this crucial matter already," before sighing.

"Like I said," Kageyama's voice was dangerously quiet now, "Hinata is just too adorable for his own good." On his lap, Hinata squirmed a little as a butterfly fluttered by, and Kageyama swiftly fed him another piece of omelette, successfully distracting him.

As Hinata nibbled happily on the omelette, Kageyama's eyes flashed up to meet Sugawara and Daichi's, a deadly look in his eyes. "Thus, I would like some countermeasures."

"C-Counter-measures...?" Sugawara asked faintly, and Kageyama looked at him, new respect shining in his eyes.

"Yes," Kageyama was nodding now, looking content that they were following his conversation properly, "I need some countermeasures to ensure that Hinata's cuteness is not a liability to his happiness."

"But Kageyama," Daichi began, after briefly affirming that they were indeed speaking of cuteness as if it was a grave problem of some sorts, "What is wrong with Hinata being cute?"

There was a pregnant pause, where Kageyama looked like he was at a loss of words, looking so completely flummoxed that Daichi began to regret asking such a question.

"Y-You know... Never mind, Kageyama, it was a silly question..." He backtracked, something that Daichi rarely did.

Kageyama just glared heatedly. "You don't understand!" His tone was clipped now, urgent even. "You don't understand- I've seen it," he leant forward now, and Hinata cheered as his arms went around Kageyama's neck to prevent himself from falling off, "I've seen the beasts in our school," Kageyama looked pained now, "They look at Hinata with their predatory gazes and crowd around him during lunch break- I had to intimidate them just to let me bring Hinata with me today... And some of them," He held up a hand, stopping whatever Daichi was about to say, and he lowered his voice, turning it into a deadly whisper, "Some of them even have the audacity to _pat his hair_!"

Kageyama sounded absolutely scandalized by this point, and Sugawara laughed nervously, trying to resist the urge to tell Kageyama that he was just being overprotective, and he should really stop being so unhealthy about it. Beside him, Daichi was not as adept at concealing his thoughts.

"Kageyama," He spoke, shaking his head as if thoroughly disappointed in his kouhai, and Sugawara felt his stomach drop at the captain's tone, certain that Kageyama was going to get the scolding of his lifetime. "You're not handling the situation right."

Kageyama blinked in confusion, before looking down at Hinata in his arms, and looking back up again, before something like realization appeared in his eyes.

"Y-You're after him too, Senpai? I didn't know..." His arms tightened around Hinata possessively, "But you're not getting him!" As soon as he said that, he stood up from the bench with much difficulty, hoisting Hinata up as he began to pull his companion away. Hinata just looked confused and even waved them a cheery farewell as he was dragged off.

Sugawara heaved a sigh. "What on earth possessed him to think that?"

Daichi looked uncomfortable. "I mean I did think that Hinata was cute..."

"..." Sugawara gave him a look of utter disappointment, and Daichi backtracked quickly.

"But no one can ever be as cute as you!"

Sugawara looked a little more appeased. "Besides," He spoke up, looking at where Kageyama and Hinata were strolling around the wide expanse of the rooftop now, hand in hand, "I think it's fine to leave them as it is, right?"

Daichi sighed. "I can't help but worry though. Will they really be alright...?"

Hinata was pulling Kageyama with him now, spinning in circles as he giggled, and even Kageyama had a proud smile on his face as he gazed down at the other male, as if he approved of Hinata's boundless energy.

Sugawara bit his lip. "Umm... Maybe we can get someone to watch over them while they're together? To make sure they're alright, you know..."

* * *

 

"Shh!" The familiar spiky, streaked hair poked out slightly from behind the bonsai tree, and Nishinoya revealed himself briefly, urgency in his tone, as he placed a finger on his lips. "They'll find out!"

"Rolling Thunder!" A loud boisterous voice, recognizable even through the static of the walkie talkie, boomed out, "Targets spotted at 2 o'clock, one displaying violent tactics! Do we apprehend? Over!"

"Where is 2 o'clock?" Sugawara wondered, and Nishinoya replied him, voice trembling with pure adrenaline.

"The place where Target A replenishes the liquid he partakes everyday without fail. He usually goes there at 2 o'clock."

Before Sugawara had a chance to reply, ' _That's not the right way to use 2 o'clock!_ ', Nishinoya was bringing the walkie talkie up towards his mouth, his eyes blazing with the flames of his enthusiasm. "Very good, Baldy! Hold your position, I will be arriving with backups shortly. Don't let us down. Over."

"Baldy," Daichi repeated, as Tanaka began to whine over the cheap speakers of the walkie talkie, making his voice sound even more crackled.

"I already told you not to call me that-"

"Be quiet, baldy." Daichi told Tanaka, and Tanaka fell silent with a small groan of defeat.

Beside him, Sugawara looked rather uneasy. "Um.. Nishinoya? What does he mean by 'violent tactics'?"

Nishinoya didn't reply, folding his arms as he stared expectantly at Sugawara, who began to fluster. "N-Nishinoya?"

Nishinoya sighed relentingly, shrugging his shoulders. "Sir, I don't know anyone by the name of Nishinoya. For I am Rolling Thunder! From now on, call me as such!"

Sugawara gaped. "Rolling... Ah, um..." He felt embarrassed just saying the words, and he glanced towards Daichi for help.

"Nishinoya," Daichi ignored Nishinoya's previous statement completely, resting his hand on the other male's shoulder. "Take us to Kageyama and Hinata now." He was smiling gently, Sugawara realized. Gentle was not a word one would use to describe Daichi's smiles.

Nishinoya pouted in response, and Daichi's smile became a little more forced. "Nishinoya."

A huge dark aura began to surface from his exterior, and Nishinoya gulped, eyes widening at the sight. Daichi's smile was terrifying. "Nishinoya."

"A-Aye, captain! Follow me! Let's go!" Nishinoya managed to stutter out, shaking like a leaf, and Daichi released his iron grip on Nishinoya's shoulder.

"Good." Then, turning to Sugawara, he smiled affectionately, patting his shoulder lightly. "Come on, let's follow Nishinoya."

"Y-Yeah..." Sugawara agreed, feeling sorry for their libero.

* * *

 

 

They arrived just in time to see Tanaka hiding behind a bush, eyes glued to the scene as Kageyama held someone up by their collar, against the painful granite wall. "Tell everyone," Kageyama was saying, his voice cold and demanding, reminiscent of the way he had sounded in middle school, "Tell everyone that if they so much as glance at my Hinata over here," His other arm tightened around Hinata's waist, "I'll make them wish they had never been born."

The other student was trembling, eyes teary as he whimpered, "B-But I just wanted a canned soda..."

Kageyama scowled at him. "No excuses. Got it?"

There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes, and the teammates hiding behind the bush were suddenly reminded of the time Hinata had accidentally served the ball at Kageyama's head, except this time, he looked a hundred times scarier.

"Oi. I said, did you get it?" Kageyama repeated, his tone showing his annoyance, and the student nodded frantically. As soon as he did that, Hinata tugged on Kageyama's sleeve. With a sigh, Kageyama released the student from his death grip, and patted Hinata's hair.

"Be grateful that my darling is so merciful," He called out to the rapidly retreating student, before wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist. Hinata giggled softly in response, nuzzling into his cheek, as they walked off to find somewhere they could be alone together for the rest of lunch break.

The team waited until they had left, before emerging from the bushes, covered in leaves and twigs and soil.

"Well, that was informative," Daichi muttered. "Oi, baldy, does he do this every day?"

Tanaka grimaced at the code name, but nodded in agreement anyway. "Yeah, that he does. They're getting infamous as the most menacing idiot couple in Karasuno."

"It's not fair!" Nishinoya trembled with rage, as he pounded Tanaka's back with his fist. "Why does Baldy get to be called by his code name while I'm just 'Nishinoya'? This is outrageous!"

"It's not like I wanted this code name either, you idiot! Why couldn't I have had a cooler name?!" Tanaka bemoaned, and amidst the commotion, Sugawara glanced up towards the roof, a small smile on his lips.

Ah, as he'd expected.

He could faintly make out the silhouettes of Kageyama and Hinata making their way to the rooftop again. They were probably doing cheesy things again, like feeding each other their bento boxes, or lacing their fingers together, but somehow, the only thing he could feel was joy for his two juniors who had finally found their most comfortable person to be with.

Catching Daichi's eye, he felt his heart skip a beat as the other male shot him a smile as well, and amidst the ruckus that Nishinoya and Tanaka were currently making, yelling embarrassing phrases at each other through their walkie talkies even as they stood a mere meter apart, with Daichi's arm around him, he felt truly content.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you expected a real problem xD  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
